Back from the future
by S.Girl wolf phantom
Summary: este fic esta basado en un comic del mismo nombre. doodler95 que es la autora de este comic me autorizo continuarlo como fic. Ahora como el héroe mundial, Danny debe enfrentarse a un reto mayor. Pero esta vez ayudara a una espíritu que esta encargada del destino de la tierra,contara con la ayuda del peor de sus enemigos.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

BACK FROM THE FUTURE

PROLOGO

3 años despues del desateroide, danny ahora el heroe del mundo. Todos sabian sobre su secreto.

En la escuela ahora es el mas popular incluyendo a su novia sam y a su amigo tucker que ahora era el alcalde de Amity park, el mas joven.

Una noche danny patrullaba con sam y tucker la ciudad si habia un fantasma malvado o alguno de sus viejos enemigos, le resultaba dificil creer que ahora ya no aparecian mucho, si no en diversas ocasiones.

Sam: no hay ningun fantasma, danny.

Danny: lo se, no habido ningun ataque toda esta semana.

Tucker: no creen que es extraño.

Danny: tienes razon, tuck, es muy extraño.

Derrepente a danny se le activo su sentido fantasma, en este momento le agradaba tener un encuentro con algun fantasma. Vio al fantasma pasar serca de el, asi que los tres lo siguieron, este fantasma no habia atacado en ningun momento.

Cuando llego a un callejon, danny, sam y tucker lo estaban acorralando, el fantasma volteo. Los tres no podian creer lo que veian el fantasma era una chica, ella sonrio y desaparecio.

Danny: ¿Pero que fue eso?

Sam: Es mi imaginacion o ella tenia el mismo traje que tu danny.

Tucker: yo tambien lo vi, ¿notaron que sus ojos eran rojos?

Danny: yo igual vi lo del traje y los ojos. ¿Quién sera ella?


	2. Chapter 2 la chica nueva

BACK FROM THE FUTURE

La chica nueva.

En la zona fantasma, en el castillo de reloj. El mismo reloj estaba viendo a danny phantom y lo que sucedia en su mundo, encargandose de que nada cambiara el curso del tiempo y espacio.

¿?: el chico tiene potencial.

Reloj: te dije que es el indicado para la mision que le tienes.

¿?: si, solo hay pequeño detalle, el necesitara mas ayuda de la que se puede imaginar.

Reloj: ¿Qué clase de ayuda?

¿?: la mia y de alguien mas, tu debes saber de quien estoy hablando.

Reloj: entiendo perfectamente a quien te refieres.

¿?: Bien, nos vemos reloj.

El fantasma que habia visitado a reloj,era exactamente la misma que habia visto danny, solo que esta vez tenia otra un vestido de cocktel, color perlado con detalles amarillos, sus zapatos eran de color negro que combinaban con su corona con rubies fantasmas la conocian y le temian, por ser un tanto cruel. Sus ojos eran de color rojo, piel palida y parecia una humana mas que una fantasma.

Una semana despues de ese encuentro tan extraño, Danny se preguntaba quien era esa fantasma y por que no quiso pelear, si era nueva, debia ser mala o buena, sam le decia que no se preocupara tanto, esa fantasma tal vez no tenga malas intenciones.

Sam: vamos, danny. No me digas que sigues pensando en esa fantasma.

Danny: solo tengo en duda de por que no me ataco.

Tucker: debo admitir que era linda, para ser una fantasma, pero ¿de donde habra sacado el traje que es muy similar al tuyo?

Danny: preciento, que ella lo robo del laboratorio de mis padres.

Cuando llegaron al salon de clases,los tres, ya sabian la reaccion de sus compañeros y del señor lancer, que aun no llegaba.

Paulina: HOLA DANNY!

Danny:si, amm hola paulina.

En eso va llegando el señor lancer, sam, tucker y danny tomaron sus lugares correspondientes, al parecer alguien mas venia con el señor lancer. Cuando entro el maestro, le seguia una chica, que era la nueva.

Su vestimenta era gotica, su blusa la indentificaba como gotica, sus falda era violeta con frangas rojos y sus zapatos eran color azul fuerte, su cabello era negro, largo con mechones rojos,tenia un broche de un murcielago y sus ojos color verde.

Sr lancer: Bien chicos, les presento a….¿como decias que te llamabas?

¿?: Khelina Relish.

Sr lancer: ¿y de donde vienes?

Khelina: vengo de California.

Sr lancer: Bien,toma asiento.

Khelina se sento en el lugar que vio disponible, al comenzar la clase,varios alumnos veian curiosos a la nueva, unos les daba un poco de envidia, ya que la chica nueva tenia la atencion de danny.

En el almuerzo, Khelina buscaba un lugar para comer,encontro una mesa solitaria, asi que se sento. Danny vio que su compañera de clase estaba sola, decidio acompañarla, sam lo siguio, al igual que tucker.

Danny: hola, ¿nos podemos sentar contigo?

Khelina: ammm, por supuesto.

Sam: ¿De que escuela, vienes?

Khelina: en realidad, tengo maestros eh estado en una escuela formalmente, siempre me cambio.

Danny: vaya, debe ser dificil.

Khelina: si, es dificil. Pero ¿Por qué ustedes son amables conmigo?

Tucker: queremos ser tus amigos, solo eso.

Khelina: lo siento,en mis otras escuelas, pues no me adaptaba muy bien. Mi familia es….como decirlo….. famosa, multimillonaria, viajamos por todo el mundo.

Sam: genial, entonces deberias estar en el grupito de paulina.

Khelina: ¿eh? Disculpa! Se que en mi familia son famosos por que son actores de Hollywood, pero ellos me aceptan como soy, no voy a ir con esa muñeca de plastico.

Sam: perdona, es que como dijiste que tu familia es multimillonaria pues pense que eras superficial.

Khelina: lo entiendo, tambien lo siento.

Sam: no, yo lo siento.

Khelina: jeje, bueno, Amigas. (estrechandole la mano)

Sam: amigas! Soy sam por cierto.

Danny: yo soy danny fenton y phantom.

Tucker: soy tucker foley, alcalde de la ciudad.

Sam: ¿Por qué tengo la impresión, de que no estas emocionada de conocer a danny phantom, en persona?

Khelina: emocionada? Jajaja, en realidad yo se lo que es la fama,pero es mejor que no se te suba a la cabeza, hace daño.

Danny: ok, ¿Por qué decidiste venir a Casper High? Khelina.

Khelina: dime khel, pues son asuntos familiares, no voy a estar por mucho tiempo aquí. Creo que en unos dias me voy a Rusia o era a Francia.

Derrepente el timbre sono, indicando las siguientes clases. Los 4 chicos se dirijieron a su proxima clase, que era gimnasia.

Danny: bien, khel, ¿Qué clase tienes?

Khelina: tengo gimnasia.

Tucker: igual nosotros, solo que tomaremos un descanso.

Danny: vienes?

Khelina: Claro.

En la clase de gimnasia, no todos eran muy buenos en esa materia,sam ahora ya no era la unica que era muy buena, la chica nueva, destacaba talento.

Sam: wow. Si que eres buena.

Khelina:supongo,que es por que me ejercito.

Al termino de la clase,la mayoria tenia diferentes clases, danny presintio un fantasma, asi que se trasformo esta vez sin preocuparse de que lo vieran. Despues de atrapar al fantasma, que por cierto era el fantasma de las cajas, se fue al salon,vio que su novia sam y la chica nueva conversaban, tambien se dio cuenta que ya habian terminado las clases del dia.

En la salida, khelina se despidio de sus nuevos amigos, aunque en realidad tenia que ir con reloj y pronto, pero tenia que ser cautelosa que nadie ni siquiera danny se diera cuenta que ella era una fantasma.

Khelina: muy bien, aparentar ser una humana listo, ser amiga de danny listo, sigue reclutar a esa ayuda necesaria.


	3. Chapter 3 la señal de peligro

BACK FROM THE FUTURE

Capitulo 3

la señal de peligro

Khelina tomo su forma fantasma, no queria llamar la atencion asi que se volvio invisible y se fue directo a la guarida de reloj, directamente por el portal fenton.

Danny llego a casa, con sam y tucker que traia guardespaldas,unos minutos despues de que su nueva compañera de clases entrara al portal, nadie supo que una chica fantasma habia entrado al portal. Habia sido un largo dia,las entrevistas eran tan aburridas y muy lentas.

Danny: Que bueno que haiga terminado.

Sam: ni que lo dijas, casi nos preguntan sobre nuestro noviazgo.

Danny: si, lo bueno que no conteste nada de eso.

**En la zona fantasma**

Aricia volaba por la zona fantasma, quería llegar a la guarida de reloj lo más pronto posible. Cuando llego reloj la estaba esperando.

Reloj: qué bueno que llegas.

Aricia: ¿Cómo va el trayecto de caos?

Reloj: esta casi cerca, tendrás que darte prisa.

Aricia: primero me llevare el termo.

El termo floto hacia Aricia, luego ella lo transporto a su hogar. Su hogar si situaba en un lugar muy lejano de la zona fantasma, nadie se atrevía acercarse, solo los más valientes podían salir con vida.

Reloj: bien, creo que te encargaras de Danny.

Aricia: por supuesto, hasta este momento el no se dado cuenta que casi soy una fantasma.

**En la habitación de Danny**

Sam: bueno, me tengo que ir, mis padres se enojan si llego tarde.

Tucker: igual yo, con eso de que ahora soy el alcalde.

Danny: nos vemos después.

Danny se despidió de su novia sam, con un beso, después ceno con su hermana y sus padres. Al terminar la cena subió a ducharse (no sean pervertidas chicas) y luego a dormir.

Aricia salió de la zona fantasma por el portal fenton, intento no despertar a Danny, pero al estar cerca de la puerta, Danny la había descubierto.

Danny: oye ¿Quién eres tú?

Aricia: lo siento, no quería despertarte

Danny: espera, ya te había visto antes en alguna parte. Eres…eres la fantasma que perseguí anteriormente.

Aricia: si, soy yo. Escucha tu mundo está en un grave peligro.

Danny: no creo que sea verdad.

Aricia: bien, si no me crees nos vemos en dos días en el parque, en la tarde y te lo diré todo.

Danny: bien, estaré ahí, solo porque no atacaste esta vez.

Aricia: también trae a los demás, esta misión no la podrás hacer solo.

La fantasma desapareció como la primera vez que Danny la vio, Danny aun dudaba si era cierto lo que decía, pero la vería en dos días, se fue a su cuarto, para despertar al día siguiente.

En un lugar lejano, Aricia llego a su hogar, a pesar de que era algo tenebroso, era muy acogedor. El termo que estaba sobre una mesa se estaba abriendo con la fuerza del fantasma que había adentro, Aricia no le dio importancia, necesitaba la ayuda de Danny y de su peor enemigo.

Dan: relooooj! Me las vas apagar!

Dan vio a Aricia leyendo un libro, se dio cuenta que no estaba en la guarida de reloj, estaba en la guarida de una fantasma.

Dan: ¿Quién eres?

Aricia: oh! No me había dado cuenta que por fin saliste de ese termo… disculpa, soy Aricia destiny.

Dan: ¿tú eres la protectora del destino? (curioso)

Aricia: valla, alguien ha escuchado de mi.

Dan: yo creí, que eras más grande.

Aricia: aparento 17, pero en realidad tengo 26.

Dan: entonces, eres casi de mi edad.

Aricia: si, eso.

Aricia tomo su verdadera forma, exactamente una mujer joven de 26 años, muy hermosa, ahora su vestido era un poco más largo que cuando aparentaba 17.

Aricia: conocer al imponente dan phantom que se dejo vencer por su pasado (con sarcasmo evidente).

Dan: ese pequeño mocoso tuvo suerte (con enojo, por recordar como lo vencieron), me las va a pagar.

Aricia: o te confiaste!

Dan: como sea! ¿Para qué me liberaste?

Aricia: necesito tu ayuda aparte que también necesito la ayuda de Danny.

Dan: ¿Qué?! ¿Para qué?

Aricia: yo también tengo enemigos y uno de ellos amenaza la tierra.

Dan: no me importa!

Aricia: Quieres vengarte ¿no?, sin tierra no habrá venganza. Entonces hacemos el trato.

Dan lo medito un poco y después hizo el trato con esta misteriosa fantasma que en realidad es una espíritu.

**Al día siguiente en la escuela**

Sam: espera, ayer en la noche tuviste otro encuentro con esa fantasma.

Danny: si, por fin hablo, ella me dijo que la tierra está en grave peligro, pero no sé si creerle.

Tucker: pero si dices que la viste realmente preocupada.

Danny: si, pero puede ser una trampa o tal vez no y si ella está hablando de él!

Sam: te refieres a Dan phantom, pero la ultima vez lo venciste.

Danny: lo sé, pero me preocupa que haiga escapado.

**En clases.**

Sr lancer: bien chicos, al parecer como la señorita Reli…

Khelina: (respirando por la carrera) disculpe señor lancer, mi primo acaba de llegar y se inscribió apenas.

Khelina arrastro a un chico exactamente de su edad, un poco más alto que ella, pero demasiado atractivo para las chicas. En realidad era Dan disfrazado de humano, lo cual Danny veía sospechoso.

Sr lancer: muy bien, ¿podría decirnos su nombre?

¿?: Mi nombre es Marcos Relish.

La mayoría sabía que khelina era famosa por su familia, pero no muchos conocían a su primo (je, no son primos, ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero), Danny sospechaba del chico nuevo, ya que el vestía de una forma similar cuando dan se disfrazo de él, aun no estaba seguro si era realmente dan.


	4. Chapter 4¿es broma?¿cierto?

BACK FROM THE FUTURE

¿Es broma? ¿Cierto?

**2 dias despues.**

En la escuela Danny buscaba en el almuerzo a khelina y a su primo Marcos, quien todavía no tenía confianza, había escuchado una conversación en una clase, khelina le decía a marcos al oído sobre un viaje.

Los encontró sentados comiendo y conversando tal vez sobre ese viaje, que aun Danny no sabía cuál era, así que se acerco.

Danny: hola, chicos! ¿De qué están hablando?

Khelina (Aricia) y Marcos (Dan) se vieron confundidos ante la pregunta de Danny que sonaba algo extraña.

Khelina: no entiendo.

Danny: es que…. En la clase anterior escuche sobre un viaje y pues quería saber cual era.

Marcos: eso no te importa.

Danny: oye, ¿Qué te pasa?

Khelina: disculpa, a mi primo, es que anoche nuestros padres nos dijeron que iban a salir de viaje y nosotros nos quedaríamos por una semana o dos y pues apenas los vimos anoche y hoy en la mañana se fueron.

Danny: oh discúlpame. No sabía su situación.

Khelina: no te preocupes Danny. No siempre es fácil, ser parte de una familia especial.

Danny: lo sé, yo también estaré fuera de la ciudad, y pues estoy preocupado de que algunos fantasmas aprovechen mi ausencia.

Khelina: ¿enserio? ¿Dónde vas a ir?

Danny: pues tengo que encontrarme con una fantasma en el parque.

Marcos: ¿crees que sea de confianza?

Danny: aun tengo dudas, pero ella no ha atacado.

Marcos: yo que tu, no confiaría en ella, tu enemigo podría estar más cerca de lo que te imaginas.

Marcos parecía saber mas de lo que aparentaba y eso era muy sospechoso, en eso sam, Tucker y jazz aparecieron, antes de que Danny le preguntara a Marcos sobre eso.

Sam: hola Danny.

Danny: hola Sam.

Tucker: oye, amigo listo para encontrarte con esa fantasma.

Danny: aun tengo mis sospechas, pero lo que me preocupa son mis enemigos.

Khelina: Danny, ¿nosotros podríamos ayudarte?

Danny: ¿Qué?! NO, es decir es peligroso, además no tienen experiencia.

Khelina: de eso no te preocupes, los dos somos expertos usando armas de utilería, es casi lo mismo que usar armas de verdad.

Marcos: es cierto, un momento proteger a la ciudad…oh no, no, no. (khelina lo veía con una mirada que asustaba)…está bien yo también protegeré la ciudad.

Danny: (suspiro) está bien, los dejare a cargo de la ciudad.

**En la salida**

Danny y los demás (sam, Tucker y jazz) le dieron instrucciones a los primos que ahora eran parte del equipo phantom, khelina está entusiasmada, marcos no le importaba mucho cosa que le preocupaba a jazz, por el comportamiento del nuevo integrante.

Khelina: adiós, Danny! Cuídense!

Danny: gracias, khel.

Cuando se fueron hacia el parque, khelina agarro de su chaqueta a marcos y lo fue jalando hacia la parte de atrás donde estaba la cancha de futbol americano, para planear el encuentro.

Marcos: oye, cuidado! Es de piel sabes.

Khelina: ya deja de fingir! Ahora al plan.

Marcos: ¿Cuál es el plan? (transformándose en Dan)

Khelina: mmm, yo iré al parque tu me vas a seguir invisible. Nos encontramos con Danny y nos vamos con reloj. (Transformándose en Aricia)

Dan: ¿ir con reloj?!

Aricia: si, ese es el plan, posiblemente Danny no le agrade la idea de que tú estés conmigo.

Dan: a ti sin duda te gusta.

Aricia: (roja) hagamos de cuenta que no escuche eso.

Dan: como quieras.

Aricia se fue volando seguida de dan, llegaron al parque antes que Danny y los demás, esperaron un momento, en la entrada del parque a Danny se le activo su sentido fantasma, así que corrió a donde posiblemente estaba el fantasma, lo demás lo siguieron y se encontraron con que Danny veía a esa fantasma misteriosa.

Aricia: por aquí Danny!

Danny: ¿ya nos estabas esperando?

¿?: Los estábamos esperando.

Danny escucho la voz de quien jamás quería volver a ver en su vida, los demás igual tampoco querían recordar al dueño de la voz, voltearon y vieron a su peor pesadilla (uuuy amo la voz de dan).

Danny: ¿TU?! ¿Cómo escapaste?

Dan: ¿Qué? Crees que estaría atrapado por mucho tiempo en ese termo.

Danny: te vencí una vez, lo puedo hacer de nuevo!

Dan: eso ya lo veremos.

Aricia: ALTO!

Danny: espera….tu! ¿Estás con él?...ahora que lo pienso eres una traidora!

Aricia: (lo agarro de su remera) escucha, Danny! Yo fui quien libero a dan, pero es porque también necesito su ayuda,…..por cierto yo soy la espíritu del destino, así que cuidadito si de nuevo me dices traidora, porque te ira muy mal.

Sam: yo eh escuchado de ti, eres quien protege el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Se por un libro que eres una espíritu muy poderosa, que nadie te ha podido vencer, ni siquiera el caballero del terror o pariah dark.

Aricia: bueno, hasta que alguien me conoce del todo bien,…..sam manson ¿cierto?

Sam: ¿sabes mi nombre?

Aricia: te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

Danny: ¿es broma? ¿Cierto?... Es decir Dan no es de gran ayuda, además ¿porque lo liberaste? si sabes muy bien que él es un psicópata.

Aricia: le estoy dando una segunda oportunidad…..como reloj te la dio.

Danny: así, que reloj está metido en esto y….¿Que pasa con los observadores? Te podrían castigar por haberlo liberado.

Aricia:¿los observadores? ¿Castigarme? Jajaja, si claro,…..castigar a su jefa. Wow eso no será posible.

Danny: entonces no habrá de otra ¿verdad?

Aricia negó, luego formo un portal casi igual que el que hizo dan, cuando arrogo a Danny a la zona fantasma de su línea de tiempo.

Aricia: bien, entremos, reloj nos está esperando.

Danny entro seguido por sam, Tucker y jazz, luego entraron Aricia y dan. Al llegar del otro lado del portal, reloj los estaba esperando viendo los portales del tiempo. Danny se acerco a él, para preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Aricia.

Reloj: por supuesto, que estoy de acuerdo, no me puedo negar a la petición de una vieja amiga mía.

Danny: pero todavía no estoy muy de acuerdo que el este en esta misión.

Reloj: se que estas confundido Danny, pero Aricia sabe lo que hace, ella es mas sabía que yo y eso que se ve que es de tu edad.

Aricia: ¿reloj, están listos los portales que te pedí?

Reloj: están listos, aunque pueda que tengan un pequeño efecto secundario, por la llegada de caos.

Tucker: ¿Quién es caos?

Aricia: es el que literalmente causo la primera y segunda guerra mundial. Lo pude detener, pero se libero de su prisión y ahora busca las armas que lo encerraron para destruirlas.

Danny: ahora, entiendo porque me pediste mi ayuda.

Aricia: entonces, ¿si me van ayudar?

Danny: por supuesto.

Tucker: salvar la tierra!

Sam: lo que sea por una espíritu de leyenda!

Jazz: te apoyamos!


	5. Chapter 5 viaje en el tiempo

BACK FROM THE FUTURE

_**Nota de la autora: LO SIENTO! Por no actualizar pronto, el caso era es que estaba en examenes,y salidas de paseo y estudiar para mis proximos examenes **_

Capitulo 5: viaje en el tiempo.

**En la guarida de reloj.**

Relo habia puesto en el portal el primer lugar donde estaba el arma, solo esperaba a lo que van a viajar por el tiempo,Aricia ya les habia dicho a los observadores que mision tenian, ellos al principio alejaron pero sabian que debian de hacer caso. Danny trataba de convencer a Aricia de que no incluyera en el viaje a su peor enemigo.

Danny: tu sabes que el es malo, tal vez este planeando traicionarnos.

Aricia: lo siento danny!...no creo que le convenga traicionarnos, asi que ya esta incluido.

Danny: ¿a que te refieres que no le conviene traicionarnos?

Aricia: por la simple razon, de que puedo leer los pensamientos.

Danny: esta bien (resignado)…..¿Como nos vamos a ir?

Aricia: eso ya lo tengo resuelto. (sacando unas llaves).

Sam: no me dijas, que conduces un auto.

Aricia: Auto? Yo no dije nada de auto.

Un vehiculo moderno aparecio de la nada, abriendo la compuerta de entrada, dentro habia unos bonitos asientos, Aricia fue la primera en subir, ya que ella iba a conducir. Los demas subieron atrás, Dan se sento como copiloto. Los propulsores estaban listos y atravesaron el portal.

Del otro lado del portal, el paisaje era irreconocible, bajaron hacia el bosque donde nadie sospecharia de su llegada inusual.

Aricia: bien, esta es nuestra primera parada.

Jazz: ¿en donde estamos?

Aricia: estamos en China, Dinastia Qin.

Sam: eso explica la ropa.

Aricia: si, como somos desconocidos, debemos vestir ropa de la epoca.

Danny: ¿Crees que no nos ataquen?

Aricia: no,los habitantes son solo sombras de un pasado antiguo,ademas yo ya eh estado aquí.

Tucker: ¿alguien sabe que es lo que buscamos?

Sam: ni idea.

Jazz: no lo se.

Danny: tendre que preguntarle.

Al voltearse vieron que Dan estaba coqueteando con Aricia, nadie lo podia creer, de todas formas danny fue a interrumpirlos.

Dan: entonces ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer cuando obtengamos esas armas?

Aricia: encerrar a Caos.

Danny: siento interrumpir, pero ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscamos?

Aricia: lo que buscamos, son unas armas antiguas que encerraron a Caos hace siglos.

Los demas se asercaron a escuchar y saber que es lo que buscaban, las armas que buscaban eran antiguas pero muy poderosas y con ellas se puede encerrar a Caos.

Danny: no creo que sea tan dificil.

Aricia: no te confies danny, en donde estan estas armas hay varios peligros, como encontrarnos con bandidos que solo son sombras del pasado antiguo, pero ellos no saben que no deben atacarnos.

Sam: ¿la primera arma donde se encuentra?

Aricia: pasando esos bambus,encontraremos una vivienda de esta epoca y adentro esta el arma.

Danny: ¿y como sabes de eso?

Aricia: dijamos que yo viajo mucho, a lo que me refiero es que eh estado en muchas epocas, ahora vamos, antes de que llegue Caos.

Al llegar al lugar donde según estaba el arma, Aricia se quedo petrificada como si sintiera algo en el hambiente que no es natural. Un ruido de la puerta principal hizo que Aricia volviera a la realidad, pero ella ya se habia adelantando rompiendo una ventana que estaba en lo alto.

Unos guardias acorralaban a los demas, Dan los derrivaba con ecto rayos al igual que danny y sam, tucker y jazz usaban armas anti fantasmas pero no funcionaba del todo, en eso algo inmovilizo a los guardias, todos vieron arriba y Aricia fue la que lanzo un tipo de rayo. Todos la siguieron a donde estaba, pero al entrar al pasillo sercano a la ventana, la perdieron, hasta que la vieron correr hacia otro pasillo.

Danny: es muy rapida.

Tucker: si, duda alguna.

La siguieron y la encontraron parada viendo a una persona que estaba delante de ella y no parecia estar muy feliz de encontrarla, hasta sus puños crujian. Danny llamo la atencion de Aricia.

Danny: ¿Quién es el?

Aricia: el… el es Caos!

Tucker: ¿Qué?

Sam: entonces llegamos tarde.

Aricia: no, aun hay tiempo…DIME ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?

Caos: tu lo sabes perfectamente…..ademas recuerda que fuimos algo mas que enemigos.

Aricia se puso nerviosa y eso lo notaron todos, hasta caos le agradaba verla asi, aunque no le gustaba que aun se mantuviera firme.

Danny: ¿algo mas?...¿a que se refiere?

Aricia: (suspiro) el es mi ex novio.

Todos: ¿Qué?!

Caos: por cierto te ves muy….como lo puedo decir….

Aricia: ¡tu maldito pervertido!

Caos: ya extrañaba tu actitud…..pero eso ya no me impresiona.

Caos iba atacar a danny y a los demas, pero Aricia lo golpeo haciendo que se estrellara en una de las paredes, luego les indico que buscaran el arma.

Aricia: Deben buscar el arma, yo me encargo de el, tengo cuentas pendientes.

Tucker: ¿Cómo se supone que lo haremos?

Aricia: tengan, con este rastreador sabran cual es.

Nadie dudo en seguir las intrucciones de Aricia,danny tenia el rastreador pero era muy avanzado para entenderle, Dan se lo quito de las manos y al parecer el si supo como funcionaba.

Dan: por aquí.

Danny: ¿Cómo hiciste que funcionara?

Dan: vienes o te quedas en medio de una pelea,puede que ninguno tenga piedad uno del otro.

Danny: ok, entendi el punto.

Aricia lanzaba unos rayos similares a los de los fantasmas pero mucho mas poderosos y si no controlaba sus ataques podria derrumbar el lugar. Caos tambien se defendia con ese tipo de rayos, pero a el no le importaba mucho hacer un desastre.

Caos: tengo que admitirlo haz mejorado.

Aricia: te lo agradesco, pero esto aun no termina.

Aricia se lanzo a atacar pero caos pudo retener el ataque y hacer que se estrellara en una de las paredes donde estaba el arma, que estaba en medio, los demas al llegar se dieron cuenta, Caos hacia fuerzas con Aricia, ella trataba de que no la golpearan mas de lo ya estaba, con poco esfuerzo les dijo que tomaran el arma.

Aricia: t-tomen el a-arma, ahora! Solo s-sean cuidadosos.

Danny: esta bien!...¿necesitas ayuda?

Aricia: no,estoy bien.

Sam: ve por el arma danny, nosotros te cubrimos.

Danny: ok

Danny fue al pedestal donde descansaba el arma,esta parecia una inutil pieza de oro, la agarro con cuidado para no activar ninguna trampa. Caos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fue jalado por Aricia y ella lo beso.

Todos se dieron cuenta de la escena que era un tanto extraña, ya que eran enemigos hasta la muerte o eso parecia, pero danny se dio cuenta de algo pequeño pero afilado que tenia en la mano Aricia y se lo enterro a caos en el costado, este gimio de dolor, aricia saco la daga sin ninguna delicadeza.

Aricia: ya tienen el arma.

Danny: si, yo la tengo.

Dan: no te conocia ese lado tuyo.

Aricia: ¿Cuál? Y ammm ¿Por qué ellos me miran de manera rara?

Dan: ese lado, cuando le enterraste la daga.

Aricia: oh, ese…..si, tenia que hacer algo rapido,aunque un poco asqueroso.

Danny detuvo a Aricia, por que no podia creer lo que habia echo ahí, Caos estaba inconsiente y ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Danny: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Aricia: no entiendo tu pregunta.

Dan: mejor yo no me meto.

Danny: derrepente le das un beso a Caos y luego le entierras esa daga.

Aricia: Lo del beso fue una distraccion y funciono, lo de esta daga se lo merecia de por si,no siempre sere buena, pocas veces soy mala.

Danny: ya veo, entonces no planeas hacernos daño.

Aricia: ¿hacerles daño? ¿Por qué haria eso?

Danny: dices que eres un poco mala.

Aricia: soy mala, si pero con mi enemigos, no con los humanos y menos contigo, tu eres mi favorito. (revolviendole el cabello a danny)…Bien, hay que ir por proviciones.

Los demas estaban hablando y escucharon cuando Aricia dijo que irian por provisiones, todos tenian hambre, Dan tomo una forma humana aunque no era muy necesario. Llegaron al mercado, obviamente todos los que estaban ahí hablaban chino, nadie de ellos les entendi,Aricia se aserco a un puesto y le indico al vendedor que cuanto costaba y en chino.

Aricia: 對不起！這個多少錢的魚？(Disculpa! ¿cuanto cuesta este pescado?)

¿?: 5元(5 yuanes)

Asi pasaron por varios puestos, hasta que tuvieron lo necesario,se fueron hacia el vehiculo que los trajo al lugar, Aricia les indico que tomarian un descanso, por que intuia que los chicos tenian hambre, todos realmente estaban hambrientos. Aricia con cariño de una madre les preparo sushi pero muy diferente.

Danny: delicioso!

Jazz: eres muy buena cocinando!

Tucker: muy rico!

Sam: demasiado!

Aricia: muchas gracias!...no suelen decirme eso siempre.

Danny: ¿Por qué?

Aricia: algunos piensan que mi comida esta envenenda…..jajaja, claro que a ustedes no le haria algun daño.

Jazz: ¿Cómo es que sabes hablar chino? Y perfectamente.

Aricia: bueno, ya saben que soy la epiritu o como sea que lo llamen del destino…..es decir que yo no tengo ninguna restriccion de viajar por el tiempo…pero no puedo interferir en la decision de los humanos, asi es como aprendi hablar chino entre otros idiomas.

Danny: debe ser dificil tener varias vidas que proteger a lo largo del tiempo-

Aricia: bueno para un principiante si, pero para mi no que llevo muchos años haciendo esto.

Sam: ¿Cuántos años?

Aricia: ammm…..miren que tarde es….nos vemos mañana, que descansen chicos.

Todos: ¿eh?

Danny: ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí?...pero ¿Caos podria?

Aricia: tu ve a dormir, caos sigue herido (guiñandole un ojo, para indicarle de que no dija nada de lo paso haya)….nos iremos en la mañana.


	6. Chapter 6 espejos portales

BACK FROM THE FUTURE

**Espejos portales**.

Danny, sam, tucker y jazz fueron a dormir mientras que Aricia y Dan hacia guardia juntos. Empezaron una pequeña conversacion.

Dan: buena esa, de fingir traer reloj ¿eh?

Aricia: solo lo hice, por su seguridad, no quiero que sepa mas de lo que ya sabe…..esa espada fue echa para el, pero el arma es muy especial.

Dan: ¿Fue echa para el?...¿Por que para mi no?

Aricia: buen intento…la segunda arma puede que sea para ti…..solo que debes mostrar que todavia tienes un heroe dentro de ti.

Dan: jaja, si claro, como si eso pudiera suceder…..

Aricia: (suspiro) si, lo supieras..

El vehiculo tenia un pequeño mini campamento, ahí es donde estaban dormidos danny, sam, tucker y jazz. Pero danny estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla por que no paraba de moverse, intentaba alejarla, pero era casi imposible.

**Pesadilla de Danny**

**Sam: DANNY! AYUDA!**

**DANNY: SAM! CHICOS! ¿Dond estan?**

**Sam: Danny!**

**Danny vio a su hermana, a su novia y a su mejor amigo atados con ecto soga, pronto la reconocio, pero resivio un golpe por la espalda, se volteo y no podia ver lo que estaba pasando…era Dan quien lo habia atacado y…..tenia el guante de la realidad.**

**Dan: esta vez, no podras vencerme. Jajajaja**

**Danny: Aricia! ¿Dónde esta Aricia? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?**

**Dan le mostro donde estaba Aricia, ella colgaba de una arnes y tenia tapada la boca, Aricia se veia asustada, luego Dan hizo aparecer un tanque lleno de tiburones.**

**Danny: ¿Qué?!...Aguanta te voy a salvar.**

**Aricia negaba con la cabeza, queria decir que era una trampa que fuera por lo demas, pero danny no hizo caso, dan solto Aricia a los tiburones al igual que a los demas cuando danny se estaba volteando…**

**Fin de la pesadillla**

Danny: AAAAHHHH! NOO (levantadose de golpe)

Su grito alerto a todos, sam se arrodillo junto a el para consolarlo y decirle que todo esta bien. Aricia aparecio y Dan detrás suyo.

Aricia: ¿Qué sucede?

Danny: no fue nada, solo una pesadilla.

Aricia: vamos, cuentanos tu pesadilla, si no lo haces podria ser peor.

Danny: sam me llamabas, pedias ayuda,los encontre atados….luego dan me ataco, vi que el tenia el guante de la realidad, y cuando pregunte por ti, pues tambien estabas atada e ibas a caer a un tanque de tiburones, eso es todo….¿crees que se vuelva realidad mi pesadilla?

Aricia: esto es algo inusual, dices que dan tenia el guante de la realidad.

Danny: si, me parece algo que no puede suceder, por que lo destrui.

Aricia: si, es cierto…..mmm, destruiste el guante de la realidad pero del presente no del pasado..

Danny: ¿a que te refieres?

Aricia: hay una forma para averiguar ¿Quién esta detrás de esto?...danny veme a los ojos,es la unica forma de saberlo….en este momento no te preocupes por los que estan presentes.

Danny: ¿estas segura?...(dandose cuenta que dan esta detrás de Aricia) por que yo no lo estoy.

Aricia: segura, solo confia en mi, ok!

Danny asintio, puso atencion a los ojos de Aricia que eran igual de rojos pero no representaban ninguna maldad, de echo reflejaba mas una calidez que relajaba a danny y le daba confianza….pasaron unos minutos, los demas estaban preocupados por que danny parecia dormido pero despierto y estaban mas preocupados por que dan los miraba con maldad…despues Aricia chasqueo sus dedos y danny regreso a la normalidad con un dolor de cabeza….

Danny: oww, mi cabeza ¿Qué sucedió?

Aricia: descubri quien esta detrás de esto…resulta que es caos quien te esta causando estas pesadillas, sospecha que eres una amenaza…y si no lo detenemos antes puede encontrar el guante de la realidad del pasado y controlar a Dan.

Dan: ¿Qué?! Nadie me puede controlar!

Aricia: Caos encontrara la forma de hacerlo y algo me dice que danny y tu ya tuvieron la misma experiencia cuando los controlo freakshow…..asi que nada de peleas e insultos entre ustedes dos…

En eso un sonido proveniente, del vehiculo alerto a todos, Aricia fue la primer en ir a ver lo que sucedia, Dan la siguio,por que observo su mirada y esta reflejaba preocupacion y miedo. Sin ningun previo aviso, el mini campamento donde estaban los demas volvio hacer los asientos de atrás, danny y los demas estaban confundidos y sin previo aviso Aricia piso fondo,haciendo que los que estaban atrás no les diera tiempo de ponerse el cinturon de seguridad.

Danny: al menos avisa, que vas a conducir asi!

Aricia: lo siento! Tengo prisa por llegar al otro portal….recuerdas que te dije sobre la daga que le enterre a Caos…

Danny: si, lo recuerdo.

Aricia: esa daga no solo sirvio para lastimarlo,ni siquiera lo atravese (aunque me hubiera gustado), esa daga tiene un dispositivo de rastreo, con eso me puede indicar donde esta ahora.

Danny: entonces no lo querias matar.

Aricia: ¿matarlo? No, quiero su cabeza!

Sam: si, que te hizo daño Caos, cuando eran novios.

Aricia: si, lo odio tanto…

Danny: pero ¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos? Creo que hay una razon para odiarlo.

Aricia: no creo que les convenga escuchar mi historia.

Jazz: cuentanosla, debes desahogarte de esos recuerdos.

Aricia: (suspiro) Bien,les contare, pero primero abronchense los cinturones….solo por si acaso…..

Sin duda alguna todos lo hicieron, por la advertencia que les dijo y tal vez por que suele alterarse con esos recuerdos.

Aricia: empezare por el principio, sucedió hace muchos años, cuando tenia 15 años exactamente,un dia que estaba haciendo mi trabajo rutinario y aburrido, aparecio el….

**FLASHBACK**

**Aricia de 15 años paseaba por francia de 1934, todo mundo hablaba de la 1º guerra mundial. Ella estaba harta de encerrar a los fantasmas de la personas que causaron la guerra, pero algo le decia que alguien mas estaba involucrado.**

**Vio pasar a un joven de su edad, se le hizo muy extraño y lo siguio hasta un barrio bajo.**

**Aricia: oye ¿Quién eres?**

**¿?: mi nombre es Esteban ¿tu quien eres?**

**Aricia: mi nombre es Aricia Destiny.**

**Esteban: Destiny? La protectora del destino…**

**Aricia: si,si lo que sea….¿Que haces aquí?**

**Esteban: vaya que genio, eres muy linda….¿te invito un café?**

**Aricia: yo nunca acepte ser tu amiga..**

**Esteban: como quieras, solo sugiero que tu no puedes hacer este trabajo sola.**

**Aricia: (pensando) esta bien, nada de trampas.**

**Desde ese dia esteban le confeso que su nombre real es esteban caos pero todos le decian caos, aricia comprendia que en el mundo un poco de caos no tenia nada de malo pero aun sospechaba del chico, pasaron dias, semanas, hasta años y caos le pidio que sea su otros años y Aricia descubrio la verdad de su novio tuvo una horrible pelea, pero gano por que conocia las antiguas armas y con ellas lo encerro para siempre o eso creia.**

**Fin flashback.**

Aricia tenia esos sentimientos reprimidos que la fuerza que tenia en la mano hizo romper la palanca que sostenia, ella se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió.

Aricia: ah genial! Tenia que pasar esto ahora.

Danny: ¿esto no afecta nada?

Aricia: no, no afecta nada,solo tengo que arreglarlo…

La mano que habia roto la palanca la arreglo sin ningun problema y lo hizo sin ver, eso hizo que nadie lo podia creer.

Tucker: eso fue increible.

Danny: cierto, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Aricia: magnetismo y telepatia….

Danny: ¿Cómo conseguiste ese poder?

Aricia: sucedió así de repente…. (Leyendo la mente de Danny) no te preocupes también lo vas obtener, todo a su tiempo.

Llegaron al portal, y entraron en el, cuando salieron presentían que estaban en otra época….el vehículo no se detuvo en ningún momento, hasta que llegaron a un lugar al parecer muy familiar para Aricia….entraron al lugar y encontraron el pasillo que estaba vacío, pero Aricia seguía caminando más adelante, en cuanto llegaron a otro pasillo este tenía muchos espejos.

Sam: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Aricia: buscar el portal espejo.

Tucker: aquí hay muchos espejos, tardaríamos años.

Aricia: estos no son espejos comunes….son, prisiones, donde yo encerré aquí a los criminales humanos más crueles y ahí adentro están sus fantasmas.

Danny: ¿Cómo cuales criminales?

Aricia: secuestradores, asesinos, mafiosos, nazis etc. Así que les recomendaría que no tocaran ningún espejo, si los tocan estos fantasmas los pueden arrastrar a su prisión y no podrán salir vivos.

Todos los presentes, excepto uno, tragaron saliva, muy asustados e hicieron caso a las advertencias de Aricia. La siguieron en medio estaba un gran espejo, ella lo veía curiosa si había sido abierto, pero parecía que no, eso era sospechoso. Aricia veía cada detalle, pero decidió entrar por el arma estaba adentro del espejo. Aricia entro con mucha calma, los demás aun estaban asustados por la historia que les conto, pero ella salió sin ningún rasguño.

Aricia: vamos, ¿Qué esperan?...entren.

Danny: dijiste que no tocáramos ningún espejo.

Aricia: si, lo dije, pero este es el portal que busco, vamos por las buenas o por las malas….

Danny: aun no sé si entrar…..

Aricia: (fastidiada) Dan, me harías el favor.

Dan: con gusto (sonrisa malvada)

Todos entraron corriendo al portal espejo, Aricia solo los veía divertida. Dan de verdad quería hacerlos entrar a las malas, vio enojado a Aricia.

Aricia: ¿Qué?

Dan: …..nada.

Aricia entro al último se volteo a ver si no los estaban siguiendo. Pero no había nada, de todas formas no bajaría la guardia.

Dentro del espejo, era increíble, era muy similar al castillo de reloj pero la diferencia era que las imágenes no se movían, se quedaban quietas. Eso era extraño.

En una esquina, estaba el arma, los demás iban hacia ella, pero los detuvo Aricia, quien sospechaba que había trampas.

Aricia saco un pequeño muñeco robot, hizo que avanzara hacia el arma, pero el muñeco ni siquiera había avanzado mucho, las trampas lo atacaron cuando se disipo el humo que hizo que tosieran todos, encontraron el muñeco destrozado.

Danny: ¿Cómo se supone que vamos atravesar las trampas?

Aricia: ya podemos atravesarlas, estas trampas tardan en cargarse.

Todos siguieron Aricia que atravesaba las mortales trampas como si nada. Escucharon un ruido cercano a ellos, dedujeron que era el arma que escupía fuego. Aricia intento hacer un escudo, pero había gastado su energía en la pelea con caos, estaban acorralados, las armas que escupían fuego empezaban atacar, hasta que algo inesperado sucedió, quedaron todos sorprendidos de quien los había salvado fue Dan, Aricia solo lo veía feliz de que había demostrado su héroe interior aunque podría costarle trabajo reconocerlo.

Aricia: (lo sabia)(aun está ahí, lo sé).

Danny: (no puede ser….el acaba de salvarnos).

Dan: vamos, corran…

El escudo que los protegía se hizo pedazo pero llegaron hasta el arma. Aricia la agarro con delicadeza, después salieron de espejo portal casi ilesos. Fueron al vehículo a tratar sus heridas, lo bueno de ese paseo mortal fue que no había aparecido caos.

Danny: oigan, se dieron cuenta que caos no se encontraba en ninguna parte y el rastreador de Aricia lo detecto.

Sam: es cierto, creen que este cerca y escondido.

Aricia: es lo más seguro, lo que debemos asegurar es que Danny no vuelva a tener ese tipo de pesadillas.

Danny: ¿Cómo? Se veía tan real…hasta pensé que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

Aricia: es lo que caos, quiere que pienses…. ¿Danny tienes la primera arma?

Danny: por supuesto (se la dio Aricia)….

Aricia: interesante es muy liviana a lo que me imagine….

Danny: ¿estás segura que eso es un arma? Es solo de oro….

Aricia: no siempre fue así.

Toco una parte del arma que era de oro, y la insignificante piedra de oro se convirtió en una espada. Todos estaban impresionados por lo que había sucedido.

Danny: increíble!

Aricia: Danny! Ve preparándote, tu entrenamiento está por comenzar.

Danny: ¿Qué?! O.O

Aricia: creías que esta espada era para mí, no, no…..Es para ti.

Danny: ¿por qué?

Aricia: fue cuando derrotaste a Pariah Dark, al principio dudaba que pudieras lograrlo, pero demostraste que si pudiste hacerlo y estoy orgullosa de ti….(agachándose a la altura de Danny y abrazándolo).

Danny: si, eh gracias…pero ¿de qué trata el entrenamiento?

Aricia: tendrás que aprender a usar la espada, con ella puedes vencer a enemigos más fuertes….y creo que destruirlos.

Danny: por mi está bien (viendo a Dan).

Aricia: (leyendo sus intenciones) ni se te ocurra jovencito….(jalándole las orejas a danny)

Danny: ok, ok….ay eso duele.

Aricia: bien, seré severa contigo, así que no intentes algo que va en contra del entrenamiento…..DAME CIEN LAGARTIJAS, AHORA!

Danny: ook (asutado)

Mientras lejos de ahí, una sombra desconocida, espiaba a danny y a los demas, se fue sin hacer ningun ruido para no llamar la atencion. Esta sombra era un espia de caos.

Caos: dime lo que viste.

¿?: aricia esta entrenando al chico.

Caos: valla, nos llevan ventaja en eso.

¿?: podria ser una amenaza mas grande, señor.

Caos: ya veo, el otro fantasma que se parecia al chico.

¿? Oh si, el es dan phantom….enemigo del niño, creo que ahora son aliados.

Caos: entonces sigue espiandolos y no quiero que llames la atencion, como la ultima vez.

¿?: entendido.


	7. Chapter 7 entrenamiento

BACK FROM THE FUTURE

**Entranamiento .**

Danny estaba ya cansado por la rutina severa de Aricia, pero no habia de otra por que ella tenia razon, vencer a Caos es un reto mucho mayor que cuando vencio a Dan.

Danny: bien, termine!

Aricia: bien echo! Descansa un poco.

Danny: uff al fin.

El atardecer era hermoso en el lugar donde estaban pero las sospechas de Aricia hacia los sueños de Danny, hicieron que ella pensara que habia mas espias serca, asi que se mantenia alerta. Despues de una hora de descanso. Dan estaba practicando a lanzar ecto rayos a las casas abandonadas y algunos edificios.

Danny: oye! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

Dan: no es obvio, eh estado encerrado por mucho tiempo, necesito practicar mis poderes.

Danny: sabes que no deberias hacer eso.

Dan: ¿Por qué no? Porque esta mal, por favor, eso no me importa.

Danny: exactamente, esta mal. Si no dejas de hacer eso, me meteras en problemas.

Aricia estaba harta de escuchar las peleas entre ellos, asi que elaboro un plan, el cual era hacer que trabajaran en equipo.

Aricia: voy a ver que tan rapidos son ustedes dos. Les parece.

Lo que habia dicho tomo por sorpresa a todos, especialmente a Danny y a Dan.

Danny: ¿a que te refieres con nosotros?

Aricia: tu y Dan, por supuesto.

Danny/ Dan: ¿Qué?!

Dan: de ninguna forma hare equipo con este raton.

Danny: ey! No soy ningun raton.

Aricia: lo siento! Pero ustedes estan llevando muy lejos esta discusion.

Danny y Dan no se dieron cuenta que les pusieron esposas, cuando se dieron cuenta, los dos intentaban quitarselas, Danny empezo a exigir a Aricia por las llaves.

Danny: por favor, liberame de el!

Dan: Quitame estas cosas, ahora.

Aricia: esa esposas se quitaran hasta que trabajen en equipo. Y no tengo intencion de liberarlos, hasta que lo hagan bien.

Sam intento convencer a Aricia,pero ella ya estaba decidida. Por lo que se nego a los intentos de la novia del chico fantasma.

Danny: (resignado) ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Aricia: Dar 10 vueltas seguidas…..

Dan: solo eso.

Aricia: les advierto que mas adelante hay unas pequeñas sopresitas.

Danny: ¿Qué clase de sorpresitas?

Aricia: no lo se, la clase de sorpresas dolorosas…..Bien, empiecen.

Despues de 10 vueltas, danny estaba agotado, por mas que le queria seguir el paso a Dan, no podia, tenia que hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Pero tras el entrenamiento ninguno de los fantasmas rivales, discutio ante la mirada fija de Aricia.

Dan: no aguantas nada.

Danny solo fruncio el seño, pues no queria volver a repetir el entrenamiento, ademas de que ya era de noche y el lugar se veia un poco aterrador. Aricia decidio ir a un lugar mejor para pasar la noche.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, los demas quedaron dormidos despues de la cena, Aricia analizaba el arma que le daria muy pronto a danny, le pidio a Dan que hiciera guardia en el mini campamento, mientras ella le hacia unas mejoras al arma.

Aricia: interesante!...mmm, veamos para que sirve esto.

Un click suave se escucho y el armo se abrio, Aricia se dio cuenta que la podia ajustar a las habilidades de Danny. Pasaron algunas horas, estaba cansada, pero trataria de hacer lo mejor que pueda.

**A la mañana siguiente. **

Danny y los demas se despertaron, la sorpresa que se dieron cuando se dieron cuenta que Dan habia estado haciendo guardia. Y no habia rastro de Aricia, por lo que se asustaron un poco, cuando Dan se levanto, danny le pregunto sobre la espiritu.

Danny: ¿Dónde esta Aricia?

Dan: yo no se donde esta.

Danny: ¡Dame una razon para creerte!

Luego un ruido de los arbustos los alerto, cuando el supuesto atacante aparecio, era nada menos que Aricia, quien bostezaba.

Aricia: Vaya ya despertaron.

Danny: ¿Dónde estabas?

Aricia: fui a reglar el arma que te voy a dar, pero necesitaba ayuda, asi que fui al bosque.

Danny: entonces ¿ya esta el arma?

Aricia: Puede que si, solamente necesitas manejarla bien.

Danny: eso quiere decir que estoy listo.

Aricia: aun no, pero todo a su tiempo…Ahora, toma esta espada, te servira de entrenamiento.

Danny: ok…..espera es de madera, no me va a servir.

Aricia: yo nunca dije que te daria una de verdad ¿o si?

Aricia desfundo su propia espada, sorprendiendo a todos, danny recordo lo que dijo sam, que a Aricia nadie la a podido vencer, ni siquiera Pariah Dark. Asi que danny supo que era su proximo contrincante.

Aricia: Bien atacame, Danny.

Danny: no estoy seguro, nadie a podido vencerte.

Aricia: Que puedo decir, soy muy buena….lo que ahora necesito es ver que tan bueno eres con las espada, asi que atacame o yo lo hare.

Danny: ok, ok….si te lastimo perdoname.

Aricia: si, me lastimas, estare orgullosa de ti, de que almenos sabes usar una espada de madera.

Danny empezo el ataque, pero Aricia con mucha agilidad lo derribo sin ni siquiera moverse de su lugar.

Danny: ouch!

Aricia: manten el equilibrio Danny, si no lo lograras, ok.

Danny: e-esta bien.

Aricia: bien, de nuevo.

Esta vez danny pudo golpear Aricia, haciendola caer. Pero parecia estar del todo bien.

Danny: creo que me sobrepase…

Aricia: tranquilo, estoy bien.

Aricia se levanto como si nada, tenia algunos raspones que luego se regeneraron rapidamente, danny no estaba seguro si seguir con el entrenamiento, pues le asustaba que su "maestra" fuera su proxima enemiga y valla enemiga que podria ser.

Aricia: solo una cosa….tus enemigos pueden jugar sucio.

Le dio una patada a traicion, lo cual a danny le vino de sorpresa, por que no se esperaba ese ataque. Tendria que ser mas cuidadoso la proxima vez y esa proxima vez llego pronto, por que en cuanto se levanto, Aricia volvio atacar de la misma forma pero esta vez danny ya sabia el movimiento y pudo esquivarlo.

Aricia: vas mejorando danny.

Danny: gracias supongo.

Aricia: hagamos esto un poco mas complicado, te parece.

Danny: creo que estoy listo.

Aricia: bien, Dan es tu turno.

Danny: ¿Qué?

Aricia: oye, no te preocupes, tambien te enfrentaras a mi.

Danny: (glup).

Aricia: ¿seguro que estas listo?

Danny: si, algo nervioso, pero estoy bien.

Dan: esto sera divertido.

Unos minutos despues danny fue derrotado por Aricia y Dan, pero la espiritu le ayudo a levantarse, esta vez sin ninguna trampa,bajo sus mangas. Danny no se imagino que su enemigo se habia echo mas fuerte.

Los demas vieron todo, no podian creer lo duro que era el entrenamiento, pero en otras circustancias,no podian hacer nada al respecto. Sam fue hacia su danny para curarle las heridas.

Sam: no puedo creer, que hayas aguantado tantos golpes.

Danny: Aricia dice, que eso me fortalezera tanto en agilidad y astucia…..aun estoy pensando que este enfrentamiento entre Dan y yo, lo haya echo al proposito.

Tucker: Tranquilo amigo, creo que Aricia lo tiene bajo control.

Jazz: por cierto, ¿Cómo les estara llendo a Khel y Marcos?

Danny: yo tambien tengo esa duda.

Aricia se aserco a los chicos, que aun hablaban sobre su alter ego y el de dan. Pues le daba curiosidad, por que tanto interes.

Aricia: ¿Qué bien que te estas recuperando? Danny.

Danny: si, oye sabes algo sobre Khel y Marcos, son como de nuestro equipo, pero les dejamos un duro trabajo y me preocupa que les este llendo mal.

Aricia: tranquilo danny, ellos estan bien.

Danny: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Aricia formo una pequeña bola en su mano, esta bola de plasma,reflejaba unas imágenes opacas, que despues fueron aclarandose, poco a poco. Todos estaban atentos a las extrañas imágenes, en ellas de repente aparecieron edificios, coches, casas etc. Pero lo que les llamo la atencion a todos es que ahí estaban los primos, parecia que hacian un gran trabajo.


	8. Chapter 8 eclipse fantasma

BACK FROM THE FUTURE

Eclipse fantasma.

Aricia les mostraba que los primos no tenían ningún problema, aparentemente. Todos estaban aliviados de que los nuevos integrantes estén bien.

Aricia: lo ven, ellos están bien.

Danny: supongo que no habrá ningún problema.

Aricia: claro que no.

Danny: entonces creó que de nuevo voy a entrenar.

Aricia: Aquí ya no, danny.

Danny: ¿por qué?

Aricia: porque ya casi estás listo para tu última prueba.

Danny: ¿Enserio? Es increíble.

Sam, Tucker y Jazz se alegraron de que pronto terminaría esto, aunque es poco probable que termine muy rápido.

Aricia: Entonces vámonos.

Los chicos subieron atrás del vehículo, Dan ya los esperaba, hizo caso omiso a las miradas extrañadas que le dirigían. Aricia de nuevo subió a la parte del conductor y de ahí activó el vehículo al siguiente portal.

Al otro lado del portal, el paisaje es un poco conocido para Sam y Tucker que ya habían estado ahí, solo reconocían el lugar por ciertas casas flotantes, más adelante se encontraba la ciudad, esta ciudad se veía de la época.

Sam: me parece que estamos en Italia.

Tucker: Es la antigua Italia.

Llegaron a una mansión, el vehículo aterrizó en los fue la primera en bajar y la siguieron hasta una pared que aparentemente no había ninguna puerta.

Danny: ¿Estás segura que no hay ningún enemigo?

Aricia: no, por el momento.

Jazz: sabes que no hay ninguna puerta.

Aricia: yo creo que sí.

Aricia toco el ladrillo y de este se activo un pasadizo secreto, nadie podía creer lo que veían.

Danny: ¿En dónde estamos exactamente?

Aricia: estamos en el hogar de Leonardo Da vinci...vamos entren con confianza.

Algunos dudaron en hacerlo, Dan los empezó a empujar hasta que todos entraran. Ya estaba harto de esperar a los chicos que no se movían de su lugar.

Danny: Oye ¿Qué te pasa?

Dan: Camina mocoso!

Aricia entró al último volvió a ver en su entorno para verificar si no había algo inusual, algo le decía que los espías de Caos estaban cerca. El pasadizo no era muy grande, Aricia conocía el camino y fue guiando a los demás, del otro lado había una habitación que debía de ser del conocido artista.

¿?: oh mi querida Aricia, que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí... Tan hermosa como siempre.

Aricia: oww, eres un picarón Leo...chicos él es Leonardo Da vinci.

Los chicos vieron a un hombre de mediana edad con la vestimenta de la época.

Da vinci: es un gran honor conocer al famoso Danny Phantom.

Danny: Es un gusto también señor, pero ¿cómo sabe quién soy?

Da vinci: oh mi querido bambino se mucho de ti, de hecho Aricia me contó todas tus aventuras.

Si Aricia se parecía a los humanos, en este momento estaba roja casi al color de sus ojos. Danny se dio cuenta de su sonrojo y ella le dio una sonrisa de que después se lo explicaba.

Da vinci: y ¿A que venis?

Aricia: Estamos aquí por el arma que vine a dejarte anoche.

Da vinci: oh cierto, esperen aquí, ahorita regreso.

Después de unos minutos Da vinci regreso con una funda en la mano y que tenía en forma de espada. Se la dio a Aricia, ella la desfundo y reviso si estaba arreglada y de nuevo la puso en su funda.

Danny: ¿Qué pasa con mi segunda prueba?

Aricia: ah si, casi se me olvida.

Da vinci interpreto la mirada que le dirigió Aricia, asintió y presiono un botón, accionando un simulador de alta tecnología, los chicos se preguntaban donde había conseguido esa clase de tecnología.

Danny ya no veía a nadie junto a él, ni siquiera su enemigo para su alivio. Lo que mas le preocupa era que no estaba, sam, tucker y jazz, mucho menos a Aricia, hasta que escucho su voz.

Aricia:: Si, ya te diste cuenta danny estas en un simulador.

Danny: Es por eso que no está ninguno de ustedes aquí.

Aricia: No te preocupes, sigamos con tu segunda prueba.

Danny: Bien, lo haré.

Danny se dio cuenta que no podía moverse, intento de todas las formas posibles, lo que lo puso más nervioso es que se le activo su sentido fantasma y el único fantasma que ahora esta cerca de él, era Dan

Danny intento ponerse en posición de ataque, pero era imposible si estas sujeto de los pies.

Dan se acerco a Danny pero no intento atacarlo, Danny pensó que lo iba a atacar, cerro los ó algo en su brazo algo metálico, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que tenía un tipo de brazalete. Al parecer Dan se lo había puesto.

Danny: Oye! ¿Qué tratas de hacer?!

Dan: Cálmate, es parte de tu prueba.

Danny: Entonces ¿mi segunda prueba es enfrentarme a ti?

Dan: Yo no haría eso, si fuera tú...y soy tú.

Danny: No me voy a convertir en ti.

Dan: Eso ya no me importa!

Aricia interfirió en esa discusión, antes de que se vuelva una pelea de verdad. Pues no quería que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado.

Aricia: Tranquilo Danny.

Danny: ¿Me podrías dar una explicación?

Aricia: No te vas a enfrentar a Dan, eso no lo quiero... Aprenderás a usar tus otros poderes, como el hielo...y te haré unas preguntas relacionadas.

Danny: ¿Es un examen?

Aricia: No, exactamente a menos que quieras que te lo haga, con mucho gusto lo haré.

Danny: no, no...Está bien así.

Aricia: Bien, empieza.

Aricia y Dan se fueron del lugar donde se encontraba Danny para que no se pusiera nervioso. En unas cuantas horas danny había mejorado mucho, algo que alegró a muchos, pero Aricia no parecía estar atenta al progreso de danny. Estaba viendo la ventana algo la tenía inquieta.

Aricia: No, no puede ser..

Sam: ¿Que sucede?

Aricia: Nos encontraron...

Jazz: ¿Quienes?

Aricia: Los espías de caos.

Un ruido atrajo la atención de todos y vieron que una parte del techo se había hecho pedazos y vieron la luna brillante, pero algo diferente había en ella, algo fantasmal.

¿?: aja, ahí está el chico, vallan tras él.

Aricia: No, esta vez no los dejare hacer eso.

Aricia emprendió el vuelo hacia los enemigos, Danny se había dado cuenta del ataque imprevisto, quería ayudar a la espíritu, pero ella se lo impidió.

Aricia: No, Danny... Ellos te quieren atrapar, no voy a dejar que eso ocurra.

Danny: Pero...

Aricia: Mantente a salvo... Dan acompáñame.

Dan: Ja ya tenía ganas de una pelea justa. (Crujiendo sus nudillos)

El fantasma y la espíritu volaron, iniciando el ataque a los enemigos. Eran mucho para dos, hacían lo que podían, para mantenerlos a salvo a Danny junto con los demás, hasta que apareció el espíritu que odiaba Aricia, Caos.

Danny: No, puede ser...Aricia me prohíbe ir ayudarla, pero deja que Dan la ayude.

Sam: Cálmate Danny, seguramente ella sabe lo que hace.

Danny: Tal vez tengas razón.

Da vinci: Creo que la razón de porque no te dejo ir, ya apareció.

Todos vieron a Caos, en su verdadera forma, unos guantes con púas, un pantalón de mezclilla con cinturón lleno de armas, un arco y flechas al parecer muy puntiagudas y playera rasgada.

Caos: Miren lo que tenemos aquí... A la espíritu que protege a un niño mitad fantasma.

Aricia: ¿Como nos encontraste?

Caos: Fue muy fácil, esos portales son una buena forma de llegar hasta haca y no pienso irme hasta que ese chico deje de interferir en mis planes.

Aricia: No, si estoy aquí para impedirlo.

Caos: Eso ya lo veremos.

Los secuaces de Caos atacaban intentando llegar hasta danny, que observaba la batalla, quería ayudar, pero tal vez Aricia tenía razón era muy peligroso, pues se dio cuenta que a Dan le costaba un poco mantener a los enemigos alejados.

Uno de los enemigos que enfrentaba Dan lo golpeo haciéndolo caer muy fuerte, la caída enfureció más a Dan y de nuevo emprendió el vuelo. Se dividió en 5 y empezaron atacar a varios enemigos, hasta que los cansaron y de nuevo volvió hacer uno, después atacó con su lamento fantasma.

Aricia recibía la peor parte, pues se enfrentaba a Caos cara a cara, pero esta vez pudo ser atrapada por uno de sus secuaces que tenia sogas en vez de manos. Caos aprovecho y vio a Danny con los demás que lo veían asustados, caos preparo su ataque que era lanzarle una de esas flechas extremadamente puntiagudas, Aricia se dio cuenta de esto, así que se convirtió en humo y volvió a parecer a una distancia y desato un poder similar al lamento fantasma, solo que este podía esfumar a los enemigos, lo conocían como el grito sónico. Caos escapo herido por ese ataque, no sin antes decir que retrasaría pronto.

Después de hacer desaparecer a sus enemigos, Aricia voló muy rápido y se puso enfrente del ataque, este ataque la golpeo cerca de su corazón, sintió un gran dolor empezó a brillar rojo retorciéndose de dolor y luego se desmayó, por poco cae al suelo, pero fue salvada por Dan.

Dan bajo con mucho cuidado, después puso el cuerpo en un sillón amplio, que Da vinci le había indicado. Todos esperaban que se despertara la espíritu.

Danny: ¿Qué clase de ataque era ese? Y... ¿Por qué tu no la salvaste antes de que le sucediera esto?

Dan: Oye! No seas mal agradecido, seguramente ese ataque iba hacia ti.

La mirada del fantasma era muy distinta, pues parecía que no había maldad en ella, eso les pareció muy raro en especial a Danny que aun no confiaba en el, tramaba algo malo, pero no sabía que era. Después de unos minutos Aricia despertó algo mareada, pero del todo bien, la única diferencia es que ahora tiene escamas en todo el cuerpo.

Aricia: ¿Nadie, está herido?

Danny: No, a excepción de ti y el (señalando con la mirada a Dan).

Sam: Aparte de que te ves distinta.

Aricia: ¿Cómo distinta?

Da vinci le dio un espejo de mano, Aricia se vio en el, pero no parecía asustada. Estaba tranquila con ese aspecto.

Danny: ¿Te sientes bien? Dijo tienes escamas que antes no tenías.

Aricia: Lo sé, es que ya eh es tenido experiencia con esto.

Danny: Entonces, ese ataque provocó tu cambio.

Aricia: Si...pero ése ataque no iba hacia mí, iba hacia ti, danny.

Danny: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?

Aricia: Caos, quiere eliminarte, piensa que eres una amenaza.

Danny: No es el único.

Sam: Otra duda, ¿Por que Dan se comporta diferente?

Aricia: Es por el eclipse fantasma... Afecta a los fantasmas malvados, solo sucede cada 100 años...y dura unas cuantas horas.

Tucker: Eso explica de porque no ha intentado algo en contra nuestra.

Danny: ¿Cómo cuantas horas dura el eclipse?

Aricia: mmm, me parece que unas dos horas a tres horas….no estoy segura.

Danny: Entonces Caos quería eliminarme, pero tu interferiste y recibiste el ataque, haciendo que te salgan escamas….. ¿Qué contenía esa flecha, para que te vieras así?

Aricia: Esa flecha, contiene un liquido que es conocido como la esencia dragón, es muy peligrosa para fantasmas o mitad fantasma….si ustedes dos, es atacado por esas flechas podría hacerle algo….la primera descontrola sus poderes, dos convertirse en un dragón y tres morir.

Danny: y ¿A ti no te afecta?

Aricia: si y no….si porque la esencia hace que mi cuerpo este con escamas y no porque no puedo morir.


	9. Chapter 9 el secreto del desasteroide

BACK FROM THE FUTURE

**EXAMENES! CULPA DE LOS EXAMENES, por eso no actualice hasta hoy.**

El secreto del des asteroide.

A pesar de haber estado durante mucho tiempo en varias épocas, danny y los demás aun no conocían mucho sobre Aricia.

Danny: Dices que no puedes morir.

Aricia: no, no puedo, soy inmortal.

Sam: Cuando nos contaste sobre tu noviazgo con Caos dijiste que tenías 15 años.

Aricia: si, eso dije…..soy inmortal, pero no significa que no pueda crecer.

Danny: Cambiando el tema ¿Cuándo termina el eclipse?

Aricia: ¿De verdad quieres que ¨tu peor enemigo¨ vuelva a la normalidad? (con una sonrisa divertida).

Danny: No lo sé, solo que se siente algo raro que el este ayudando y no atacándome.

Aricia: si de verdad eso quieres puedo terminar el eclipse.

Danny: No, no es necesario en este momento.

Aricia: Quiero saber algo….. ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera tu enemiga? Y ¿Qué poderes utilizarías?

Danny: Bueno, si fueras mi enemiga **(empezando a imaginarse la escena)** (glup) seguramente pasaría algo terrible y sobre los poderes pues usaría el lamento fantasma y el de hielo.

Aricia: Creo que te subestimas a ti mismo Danny.

Danny: ¿Cómo?

Aricia: Aunque no lo creas, tienes más potencial de lo que aparentas.

Danny: Aun no entiendo.

Aricia: Danny, cuando te de la espada, ese poder dentro de ella podría apoderarse de ti y tu debes evitar que sea para mal.

Danny: Significa que la espada tiene un lado oscuro.

Aricia: Exactamente, todos tenemos un lado oscuro. Hasta yo lo tengo, pero de eso se trata es el balance de la vida, sin el mal no existiera el bien y viceversa. Y hay que tenerlo controlado, tú ya lo viste con Dan.

Danny: Si, supongo que tienes razón.

Aricia: Por supuesto que tengo razón, siempre la tengo (bueno no siempre).

Danny: ¿Tú también tienes el lamento fantasma?

Aricia se sorprendió de la pregunta, sabía que el chico era curioso, pero no que llegara a esa pregunta.

Aricia: ¿P-Por qué lo preguntas?

Sam: Todos tenemos la misma pregunta, te vimos y luego tu intervención con la flecha.

Aricia: Lo que vieron no es el lamento fantasma, aunque tienen su parecido, pero totalmente diferentes. Lo que vieron es el poder sónico, que solo se centra en los objetivos delante de él y el lamento fantasma no.

Danny: Por eso no destruiste la ciudad.

Aricia: No soy capaz de hacerlo.

Danny: Pero en tu estado actual si podrías ¿no?

Aricia: Aunque sea, se controlar este pod... (Una sensación hizo que se petrificara).

Danny: ¿Estás bien?

Aricia: Si, estoy bien….Hay que irnos.

Danny: ¿Algo Pasa?

Aricia: Si, al parecer Caos está por llegar al futuro.

Tucker: Espera, espera ¿El futuro?

Aricia: Si y algo me dice que si llega y no logra vencer, se va contra el presente…..Su presente.

Danny: ¿Por qué esto se me hace tan familiar?

Aricia: Danny, si logra llegar al presente…..el futuro será peor de lo que viste en el futuro alternativo de Dan. (Adivinando lo que pensaba el chico).

Danny: ¿De verdad sería peor?

Aricia asintió, pero sabía que debía mostrarles. Sabía que en cualquier momento debían saber su verdadera identidad respecto a su otro yo, que dejo en la Tierra Khelina y también que Dan dejo a su copia en la tierra, como Marcos. Les mostro el posible futuro, aunque los chicos sabían que el único que podría mostrarles el futuro era Reloj, pero al parecer no era el único que lo podía hacer.

Al ver este futuro, era realmente horrible, no había una pizca de vida, ya no había nada…..en el futuro de Dan, al menos había edificios y las personas habían sido evacuadas a un lugar subterráneo, pero en ese futuro no había nada.

Aricia: No quería, mostrárselos…porque sabía que se asustarían o algo parecido (Caminando hacia el vehículo).

Danny: y ¿Entonces como podemos vencer a Caos?

Aricia: Bueno, en realidad tú tendrás que dar el golpe final.

Danny: ¿Qué? Pero si apenas aprendí los ataques y-y aun no sé si pueda con la espada que me vas a dar.

Aricia: Ya te dije que no te subestimes, eres un héroe…..Recuerdas el incidente del asteroide.

Danny: si y aun me pregunto cómo es que regresaron todos mis poderes, hasta los que apenas obtuve el lamento fantasma y el de hielo.

Aricia: Amm bueno digamos que yo intervine en eso.

Danny: ¿Espera, Que?! Pero ¿Cómo?

Aricia: Cuando te decidiste de tus poderes, estaba muy molesta contigo….pero cuando ya iba a detener por mi cuenta el asteroide o des asteroide, tu lado fantasma llego a mí.

Sam: Pero vimos, que fue destruido, pensamos que había desaparecido.

Aricia: Pues no, la explosión fue directamente del portal…..el lado fantasma de Danny realmente estaba herido….me sorprendí que aun fuera el chico valiente que aprecio…

**Flashback**

**Aricia veía en su propio portal lo sucedido, al principio se mostraba preocupada por la decisión de Danny y luego vio que el chico se deshizo de su lado fantasma, se molesto por su tonta decisión, pero no podía intervenir. Así que decidió que ella misma detendría el asteroide, sea como sea lo haría.**

**Cuando ya estaba por partir, una figura cayo a sus pies, se agacho para ver quien había entrado. Al ver bien la figura fantasmal, se dio cuenta que era la mitad fantasma del chico fenton. Ahogo un grito, se calmo y se conmovió por el estado del chico, lo llevo al sillón donde siempre leía sus libros. Curo sus heridas, con una poción que ella misma hizo.**

**Después de unos días, el joven fantasma por fin abrió sus ojos verdes, en ese momento, no sabía dónde estaba, al principio pensó que por fin tendría paz, pero cuando vio Aricia que le curaba sus heridas vio que sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre parecidos a un enemigo que no quisiera recordar, pero su mirada no era maligna, era amable como la de Reloj.**

**(Aquí cuando hable el lado fantasma de Danny lo pondré solo como phantom)**

**Phantom: Disculpe, pero ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?**

**Aricia: Soy la guardiana del destino cariño, y estas en mí guarida….tu llegaste aquí, estabas realmente herido ¿Sabes lo que te sucedió?**

**Phantom: Solo recuerdo que yo y mi parte humana entramos de nuevo en el portal fenton y luego sentí que me separaban, después una fuerte explosión….suerte que sobreviví, bueno eso creo.**

**Aricia: En realidad eso es lo que paso….Lo más preocupante, es que un asteroide amenaza estrellarse en la tierra y eso también afectaría la zona fantasma.**

**Phantom: Bueno, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Ya no tengo mi lado humano.**

**Aricia: Es cierto, pero hay una solución, hare que tu lado humano venga aquí, los fantasmas lo atacara, de ahí yo activare un portal detrás de él y de nuevo serás Danny phantom.**

**Phantom: y ¿Cree que funcione?**

**Aricia: Por supuesto…funcionara.**

**Phantom: Esta bien, lo hare.**

**Fin del Flashback.**

Aricia: y eso es lo que paso.

Danny: Y ¿Cómo es que no recuerdo nada de ese encuentro?

Aricia: Te borre ese recuerdo, aunque tu lado fantasma lo recuerda.

Danny: ¿Eso significa que el ataque fantasma de esa vez fue planeado por ti?

Aricia: solo presencie que te atacarían, no les dije que te atacaran.

Danny: Bueno, eso tiene sentido.

Después de esa larga charla, todos se despidieron de Da vinci que los despedía con una mano cuando ya estaban sobrevolando.

Sam: ¿Tu también interviniste esa vez de nuestro primer encuentro con Dan?

Aricia: En realidad, Reloj y yo planeamos darle a Danny una segunda oportunidad…..es decir que no tuve nada que ver con que Dan haya ido al pasado (viendo a dicho fantasma enojada y divertida).

Dan: Como sea, No me importa ya…

Con eso pudieron notar que el fantasma ya había vuelto a la normalidad, es decir ser de nuevo malvado, aunque aun el trato este en pie. Debian de llegar al futuro antes que Caos, seria algo terrible, que después llegue al presente.


	10. Chapter 10 Este es el futuro

BACK FROM THE FUTURE

**NOTA: Aquí va a ver un poco de confusión, así que este será el orden de los personajes:**

**Danny, Danny F. Sam, Sam F.**

**(La F es del futuro, ok).**

**Este es el futuro.**

Danny por fin supo lo que sucedió con sus poderes en el incidente del des-asteroide. Esta vez conocería su verdadero futuro, tenía preguntas de ¿Cómo sería su futuro? ¿Qué pasaría con Aricia? ¿La volvería a ver?

Aricia por su parte no dejaba de pensar si Caos ya habría llegado a este futuro, aunque sabía que no podía hacer casi nada, pues este futuro es cuando lo vencieron. Al pasar el portal el paisaje era demasiado diferente, había autos voladores y era demasiado familiar para cierto fantasma.

Danny: ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

Aricia: A ver a un amigo…

Sam: y ¿Ese amigo es….?

Aricia: no, no…ni lo intenten, es sorpresa.

**Media hora después….**

EL vehículo llego a una mansión, al principio pensaron que era la antigua mansión de Vlad Masters, pero esta se veía muy diferente. El vehículo aterrizo a unos metros de la entrada. Lo más sorprendente es que había personas afuera. Danny intento reconocer a cada persona que estaban afuera como si estuvieran esperando a alguien, pero nadie se le hacía familiar.

Cuando bajo Aricia, estas personas empezaron a ovacionarla como si fuera un tipo de estrella, cuando Danny salió las personas lo veían algo confundidas pues sabían que era su héroe, pero no sabían que él era del pasado. Los demás también hicieron que estén más confusas, pero al encontrarse con Dan eso era otra cosa, algunos aun no confiaban en él, vieron que Aricia lo tomo de la mano para que no se distraiga más.

Danny aun no creía que esas personas no huyeran de Dan al verlos, pues el chico fantasma sabía que su enemigo no dudaría en atacar, pero al parecer no hizo absolutamente nada cuando Aricia lo agarro de la mano.

Aricia: Por aquí!

Danny: ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

Aricia: ¿Enserio, no te has dado cuenta?

Danny: No….

Aricia no respondió, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta, la toca y abrió un mayordomo que pronto la reconoció.

¿?: Señorita Destiny, es un gusto volver a verla por aquí.

Aricia: igualmente….

¿?: Pasen, les diré que estas aquí.

Danny: ¿A quién?

Aricia: Shhh….no arruines la sorpresa.

Unos minutos más tarde, se escucharon pasos que subían algo apresurados, luego se escucharon otros pasos. A Danny se le activo su sentido fantasma al igual que a Dan.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta enfrente de ellos estaba una Sam adulta que aún conservaba su estilo gótico. Y después a un Danny adulto que aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, cuando este Danny se dio cuenta, no cabía duda que estaba sorprendido.

Danny F: Pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Aricia: Aunque sea un hola, ¿Cómo estás? (con sarcasmo)

Danny F: ¿Tu estas detrás de esto?

Aricia: Culpable…..pero sabes que no sigo algunas reglas.

Danny: F: Si, eso se nota…..pero, enserio ellos no deberían de estar aquí.

Aricia: mmm en realidad los traje por una sola razón Caos amenaza en llegar aquí.

Danny F: Eso lo explica todo…quieres decir que amenaza este futuro.

Aricia: Si.

Danny: ¿Por qué se me hace familiar esto?

Aricia: Entonces….

Danny F: Bien, como tengo de otra…lo hare.

Aricia: Eres un primor…. (Aplastándole los cachetes al Danny del futuro).

Danny F: Esto es necesario.

Aricia: No, solo bromeo….

El Danny del futuro después de alejarse del agarre de Aricia se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto en ayudarla para vencer a Caos. Pero su yo joven se dio cuenta que su yo futuro verdadero no le importo la presencia de Dan, así que se dispuso a preguntarle.

Danny: Esto es un poco raro…..pero ¿Por qué no has dicho nada ante la presencia de Dan?

Danny F: Valla, jeje….sí que es raro responderme a mí mismo, pero bueno digamos que después de todo lo que paso me di cuenta que Aricia tenía razón en darle una segunda oportunidad y yo se la estoy dando…

Danny: P-Pero el….

Danny F: Tranquilo, lo entenderás pronto….créeme lo sé.

Danny: Esta Bien…

Danny: Bien, no hay tiempo que perder…..seguramente Caos este por llegar y…..(interrumpido por una voz, demasiado conocida).

Caos: o ya está aquí….

Aricia: (¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que el…..?

Uno de los secuaces de Caos agarro Aricia que en ese momento estaba desprevenida, pero este secuaz no se dio cuenta que la había agarrado en un lugar que está prohibido **(creo que ya saben a qué lugar me refiero, ¿verdad chicas?) **y eso saco de quicio a la espíritu. Sus ojos brillaban un intenso color rojo con negro, para el Danny del futuro significaba muchos problemas, él sabía que no era bueno enfurecerla.

Danny F: 3…..2…..1

Aricia había mandado a volar con una fuerte patada al secuaz que la agarro de manera pervertida. Las escamas de la espíritu resplandecían un poder que nadie había podido vencer jamás.

Danny: Uff, creo eso si va dejar marca…

Danny F: Así es ella, tiene sus límites de acercamiento….ahora entiendo porque siempre decía que no era fácil de vencer.

Danny: Si, ya lo vi…sí que es fuerte….

Danny F: Eso, es apenas la mitad de su poder.

Aricia se lanzo directamente a Caos quien ya se esperaba el ataque y la confronto, ahora los dos estaban cara a cara….los dos son portadores de un poder inmenso que podría romper el equilibrio. Danny y los demás lidiaban con los secuaces de Caos daban batalla para los héroes.

Danny: Entonces ¿Qué hace Dan en este futuro?

Danny F: El me sustituye cuando estoy muy ocupado y cuando reamente estoy fuera de casa, es decir soy un astronauta.

Danny: Espera, espera….seré un astronauta!

Danny F: si

Danny: ¿Cómo lo seré?

Danny F: Debes averiguarlo por tu propia cuenta….si te dijo Aricia me va a matar. (Sintiendo la mirada aterradora de su maestra).

Danny, Danny del futuro y Dan acudieron ayudar a Aricia que tenía dificultades para vencer a su oponente. Los tres fantasmas le lanzaron sus rayos fantasmas más poderosos y con eso apenas si pudieron debilitar a Caos. Aricia se veía realmente cansada y casi se desmaya si no fuera porque Dan la atrapo antes.

Una vez mas Aricia se encontraba en el sillón, y le fueron curando su heridas, pero tenía una pregunta ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando Aricia para que se debilite cada vez más?


	11. Chapter 11 Equilibrio desgarrado

BACK FROM THE FUTURE

Equilibrio desgarrado.

**Nota: aun los personajes del anterior capitulo aparecerán así que seguiré poniéndoles "F" para futuro.**

Después de varias horas de estrés y preocupación aun no había señales de "vida" de Aricia. Lo más preocupante era que Caos aun no a tratado de ir al pasando de aquel futuro ¿oh si? En el que estaban atrapados Danny y compañía. Pues durante la batalla que habían tenido hace varias horas el vehículo de Aricia había sido destruido.

Danny: ¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí?

Sam F: La única salida que hay es por medio de los medallones de reloj o el vehículo de Aricia, pero este último fue destruido….a menos que el…

Danny F: A menos que el traiga el vehículo de repuesto.

Danny: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sam F: si, el es único que en este momento lo tiene.

Tucker: Ya enserio ¿Quién es?

Danny F: Debería llamarlo ahora.

Sam del futuro asintió mientras las versiones jóvenes y Dan se mostraban confundidos realmente, aunque para Dan no le importaba. Se mostraba indiferente ante la situación, aunque no admitiera en público pero le preocupa la salud de Aricia.

Danny del futuro marco el número de quien se supone que tenía un vehículo de repuesto, algo que realmente les alivio a las versiones jóvenes, pero había un problema…..la única que lo ha conducido es Aricia y ella aun estaba en coma.

Danny F: Solo espero que no esté de mal humor.

Sam F: Eso esperemos.

Durante la llamada se inicio una discusión que estaba por convertirse en pelea, pero después la persona con quien estaba hablando el Danny del futuro no tuvo de otra más que hacerle caso aunque sea a regañadientes.

¿?: Esta bien….pero si descubro que es una de tus bromitas…..me las vas a pagar de verdad.

Danny F: No, enserio! no es broma!

¿?: Como sea…..bien, te enviare el vehículo.

Danny F: Espera dijiste que lo ibas a traer…

¿?: No me importa….estoy de vacaciones, recuerdas.

Danny F: Bien….solo que no tardes…resulta que Aricia está en un mal estado.

¿?: No me sorprende..

Al terminar la llamada de nuevo tuvieron que esperar a que apareciera el vehículo de repuesto, y tenían que tener un plan de quien se supone que iba a conducir. Después de unos minutos apareció un portal y de ahí el vehículo que estaba en piloto automático, después de todo ya nadie debía conducir, pero no podían dejar Aricia ahí.

El Danny del futuro les dijo que ella estaría bien, que en cuanto se recupere los alcanzara. Las jóvenes versiones no tuvieron otra más que aceptar. Subieron al vehículo que a su parecer era mucho más moderno que el otro.

Atravesaron el portal hacia el actual Amity Park, al llegar se asustaron al ver lo que había estado sucediendo durante su ausencia. Encontraron cerca de ahí a los primos que se unieron apenas hace algunos días al equipo Phantom, bajaron para pregúntales que había ocurrido, se acercaron mas a ellos y notaron que Khelina estaba herida de su brazo izquierdo más bien tenía una cortada bastante profunda, pero aun no quedaba en coma.

Danny: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Marcos: El ataque a mi prima fue demasiado rápido, apenas si note que era….y a mi parecer no era un fantasma.

Danny: Entonces ¿Que era?

Khelina: E-Eso (con algo de dificultad señalo el cielo).

Todos los presentes alzaron la mirada donde había indicado la chica y lo que vieron no les gusta para nada….el que había atacado a Khelina, era Caos. Danny pudo notar que Caos tenía algo brillante en su mano derecha, que parecía oro puro, pero en forma de llave.

Caos vio a sus contrincantes y sin piedad alguna los ataco, más a Khelina, pues el sabia sin duda alguna quien era en realidad aquella chica. Khelina no podía levantarse por el dolor que tenía en su brazo, sabía que Caos la quería desaparecer como sea. La chica cerro los ojos, pero no sintió el impacto y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que había sido salvada por Marcos. El chico sin pensarlo dos veces la llevo directo al hospital de Amity.

Danny se dio cuenta de las intenciones del primo de Khelina y le dijo con la mirada que ellos lo cubrirían, para que ninguno de los dos corriera peligro.

**En el futuro **

Aricia aun descansaba sus heridas en el sillón, a pesar de estar aun con heridas realmente preocupantes, ella apenas podía mover la mano y eso llamo mucho la atención de Danny de aquel futuro. Se acercó a la espíritu y noto que algo le faltaba en su cuello. Hasta que recordó como su maestra le mostro ese algo.

Danny F: ¿Pero qué…?

**Flashback**

**Unos días después de derrotar a caos, Danny se dio cuenta en ese momento de algo curioso en el cuello de la espíritu que lo veía acusadoramente por lo casi cerca que estaba, hasta que al chico le había venido una pregunta bastante inusual.**

**Danny: Por cierto ¿Qué es esto?**

**Aricia: ¿Esto? (señalando a lo que se refería su joven aprendiz).**

**Danny: Si…se ve que tiene forma de llave.**

**Aricia: Esto es por así decirlo un sello…que sirve para sellar fantasmas o espíritus malignos…..mucho más de los que te has enfrentado.**

**Danny: ¿Entonces también funciona para esa parte maligna que tienes?**

**Aricia: Si…me alegra que nadie se le hubiera ocurrido quitármela.**

**Danny: ¿Por qué?**

**Aricia: Pues porque esa parte maligna es casi incontrolable y si….alguien hubiera robado esta llave y no la devolviera pronto…..yo….yo….s-seria u-una de tus peores enemigos**

**Danny: Pues eso no va a pasar.**

**Aricia: Me alegra escucharlo…eres muy valiente, a pesar de que tal vez yo fuera una amenaza.**

**Danny: ¿y si Caos te hubiera quitado la llave?…**

**Aricia: NO! El jamás debe de tener esta llave….aparte de mantener controlado mi lado maligno….es una gran parte del destino que yo cuido.**

**Fin del flashback.**

Danny F: Oh no!...eso significa que….

El Danny del futuro estaba pensando cómo recuperar esa llave tan valiosa, pero ¿Cómo lo podría hacer? En eso un ruido le llamo la atención Aricia se había levantado como muerto viviente y en su mirada reflejaba una maldad que de verdad daba escalofríos.

La espíritu no le importo la presencia del chico fantasma, invoco un portal hacia Amity Park y se fue directo sin impórtale nada ahora. El Danny del futuro quiso alcanzarla, pero algo le decía muy en el fondo que no lo hiciera que todo iba a salir bien.


	12. Chapter 12 batalla por el equilibrio

**BACK FROM THE FUTURE**

**Batalla por el equilibrio**

La esperanza de la tierra estaba al borde, pues ninguno de los héroes sabía cómo es que caos consiguió tal vez un arma lo suficiente poderosa para acabar con la tierra.

Luchaban contra los secuaces que a su parecer se habían vuelto más poderosos. Y podría haber que aún había esperanza.

Danny: Son demasiados.

Dan: Por favor….creo que te has enfrentado a ejércitos más grandes.

Danny: Puede ser, pero ellos NO SE HICIERON MAS PODEROSOS DE LO NORMAL!

Dan: No estoy sordo, ok…

Sam: Podrían dejar de pelear entre ustedes dos y ayudarnos!

Los dos fantasmas se resignaron a continuar su discusión y fueron ayudar al equipo. Después de varias horas de iniciar la batalla Caos aparentemente estaba ganando. Los héroes habían caído pesadamente en el duro pavimento.

En eso en el cielo se vio un destello de luz que casi cegaba a los héroes, esta luz hizo que desaparecieron los secuaces que por más que intentaban no se resistían. El destello de la luz siguió avanzando, abriéndose paso hacia caos, que al estar cerca sintió un golpe bastante fuerte haciéndole perder el equilibrio y fue cayendo para después hacer un hoyo de casi 11 metros de profundidad.

Nadie sabía exactamente que o quien había sido su salvador o salvadora. Pero estaban felices de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a caos. El destello se disipo poco a poco dejando ver una figura femenina bastante conocida. Esa figura era Aricia, pero se veía realmente distinta, su cabello era totalmente negro con unos mechones verdes y unos rojos.

Danny apenas si la reconoció al notar las escamas en su cuerpo. Quiso acercarse, pero una mano lo detuvo. Esa mano pertenecía a dan.

Dan: No creo que sea inteligente hacer eso.

Danny: ¿De qué hablas?

Aricia ahora percibía las vibraciones y de la nada saco una pistola que apuntaba hacia Danny y los demás. Danny se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio Dan que la espíritu ya no era la que conocían. ¿o tal vez si?

Danny: Aricia, somos nosotros….no, hagas una locura.

Aricia: Háganse a un lado, Ahora!

Todos se voltearon y vieron que uno de los secuaces los iba atacar por la espalda, si no fuera por la advertencia de Aricia. La espíritu disparo el arma, pero el secuaz esquivo lo que parecía una bala.

Mala idea.

Aricia lo noto y su mano resplandeció que hizo que aquella criatura se detuviera, pero sentía que lo estaban ahorcando. Aricia enmarco una sonrisa maligna resaltando sus ¿colmillos?, la criatura si fuera un humano estuviera de una palidez extrema al ver esos ojos malignos.

Danny: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?...Aricia ¿Qué te paso?

Aricia: ..… (Noto a los dos fantasmas y a los humanos)…. ¿Saben quién me despertó?

Danny: ¿Despertarte? Pero….espera un segundo, tus eres la parte maligna de Aricia.

Aricia: Vaya sí que eres inteligente niño. (Con un sarcasmo desconocido y una voz que no era de ella)…..Tu eres el chico fantasma ¿cierto?...

Danny: Creo que tú ya lo sabes.

Aricia: Dije ¿Tu eres el chico fantasma? Si o no!

Danny: Si! (Firme ante la mirada intimidante de la espíritu).

Aricia: Perfecto….si, no me equivoco alguien me robo la llave del equilibrio.

Sam: Te refieres a la llave que trae Caos.

Aricia: Con que él fue ¿eh?...él fue el idiota que estuvo haciendo esto…..me las va a pagar caro ese maldito. (Sus ojos empezaron a brillar en negro con un rojo fuego)….el acaba de hacer su propia tumba.

Aquella Aricia era bastante distinta a la que conocían los héroes pues nadie había conocido esa parte maligna de ella. Aricia se paró enfrente del enorme hoyo, lanzo apropósito unas piedras.

Caos al sentir el golpe de las piedras despertó y salió volando hacia la superficie. Al notar otra presencia se sobresaltó al ver a esa persona que se suponía que ya había desaparecido.

El secuaz que había estado siendo ahorcado ahora estaba totalmente azul por la falta de aire y aun lo seguían ahorcando sin piedad alguna.

Caos: ¿TU? ¿Cómo es posible?

Aricia: Cruzaste la línea….(sacando unas garras y unas alas enormes de murciélago y una cola de dragón).

Caos: No me importa…además tu cambio no me sorprende para nada….de echo me gustaría que te unieras a mí.

Aricia: ja, ni loca….además tengo cosas que hacer después de esto.

Caos: vaya y por un momento creía que querías esto (mostrando la llave).

La batalla entre dos espíritus y de los más poderosos empezó de golpe, el secuaz que lo había estado ahorcando yacía sin vida, eso es lo que pudieron notar los héroes y este mismo se desvaneció en el aire. Aricia se fue volando directo contra su contrincante para darle un golpe, pero caos lo esquivo con agilidad.

Los secuaces de Caos trataban de golpear a la espíritu pero no podía porque su cola de dragón les daba un buen golpe antes de que ellos lo hicieran.

Aun había muchas criaturas que luchaban contra los héroes y no se acababan para desgracia.

Danny: genial! Esto no se va acabar nunca.

Ahora los dos espíritus forcejeaban para ver quien caía primero, aunque sabía que ninguno se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Caos le dio un golpe a traición en el estomago haciendo que Aricia se estrellara contra unos árboles, pero sin que estos cayeran.

Danny daba todo su potencial en esta batalla aparte de que tenia responsabilidad como héroe quería demostrarle Aricia que si podía vencerlos, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pues tampoco a Dan le iba muy bien que digamos a pesar de que es uno de los más poderosos fantasmas.

Un golpe hizo estrellar al fantasma mayor en el mismo lugar donde estaba Aricia. La espíritu apenas se despertaba cuando sintió el golpe y eso hizo que la rama que la sostenía se rompiera y como consecuencia cayera sobre dan, besándolo por accidente.

Los jóvenes héroes corrieron hacia donde había ocurrido el accidente, a todos se les caía la boca por la escena. Fantasma y espíritu tenían los ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta quienes los estaban mirando.

Al abrirlos estaban completamente rojos de vergüenza, pero secretamente ellos estaban enamorados el uno del otro, solo que nadie lo sabía.

Danny: No creo que sea el mejor momento para hacer esto.

Aricia: s-si, tienes razón….

Dan: lo que ella dijo…

Los dos volvieron a la batalla, pero no dejaban de mirarse y rápidamente desviaban la mirada para que nadie se de cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Caos lo había visto todo, pero ya no le importaba que su ex novia ahora se haya fijado en otro. Mientras el planeaba la tortura de Danny, Aricia le dio su ya tan conocida patada. Caos nunca había sentido tal poder hasta ahora y por poco casi se le caía la llave.

Otro golpe por parte de Dan, Caos quiso confrontarlo de una manera distinta, pero Aricia se le puso enfrente ella sabía lo que planeaba después de todo podía leer mentes.

Caos había invocado unas sogas que había salido del suelo y amarraron a la espíritu de manos y piernas, una soga se le acerco al cuello y aparentemente la había mordido, pero no era una mordida cualquiera.

Aricia estaba desapareciendo literalmente y en humo blanco desapareció, ese humo se fue escondiendo dentro de la espada que fue cayendo al suelo enterrándose en la fría tierra.

Danny: No, no….esto no puede ser.

Sam: ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Danny: N-No lo sé….ella debía vencerlo….yo…no puedo hacerlo.

Una voz dentro de la cabeza de Danny lo estaba llamando, era familiar.

¿?: Danny!

Danny: ¿eh? ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Escucha niño….ya se te había dicho que tienes un gran potencial….demuéstralo….agarra la espada y confronta a ese demonio.

Danny: Pero dime ¿Quién eres?

¿?: No te has dado cuenta que sueno igual a ti.

Danny: Espera, tu eres yo…pero ¿Cómo?

¿?: Soy tu lado fantasma….estoy contigo…hay que hacerlo.

El chico fantasma salió de su trance y escucho una voz femenina que lo llamaba y sonaba preocupada.

Sam: Danny? Danny! Por favor despierta.

Danny: ¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

Tucker: estuviste en las nubes por un buen rato amigo.

Jazz: Si, pero ahora ya no tenemos idea de que hacer….

Danny: Se que hay que hacer….

Dan: Hasta que reaccionas. (Con su típico sarcasmo)

Danny corrió hasta donde estaba la espada que contenía a la espíritu aun dormida. Le costó un poco de trabajo sacarla de la tierra pero lo logro. Al tenerla en sus manos podía sentir el poder inmenso que poseía, aparte de que Aricia había sido encerrada adentro, pero eso no lo sabía Danny.

Aricia se despertó y vio a Danny sosteniendo la espada y ahora volando hacia Caos para enfrentarlo, sonrió orgullosa de su aprendiz.

Aricia: Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Danny.

Danny escucho la voz de Aricia dentro de la espada, lo sorprendió mucho al saber que su maestra no había desaparecido.

Danny: ¿Cómo es que….?

Aricia: no, no, no digas nada….debemos derrotar a Caos.

Danny sonrió dispuesto a derrotar a caos una vez por todas.

Caos: Vaya, vaya….el chico fantasma quiere enfrentarse a mi ¿eh?, será su perdición.

Caos también había sacado una espada, pero aquella espada era totalmente negra y bastante afilada, Danny al principio se asusto un poco al ver aquella arma, pero después esfumo ese miedo y fue el primero en atacar.

La espada que contenía a Aricia invoco nubes negras y de ellas salían relámpagos, después creando tornados enormes. Los tornados acorralaron a Caos y los relámpagos lo golpeaban cada vez que tenían una oportunidad, pero la parte más frustrante es que Danny daba batalla y no era porque Aricia le estaba ayudando.

Después de varias horas Caos cayó herido dejando caer la llave. El espíritu vio cansado a Danny y luego vio la espada, se asusto al ver quien estaba dentro.

Caos: Bien, me derrotaste….pero aun tengo…. ¿Qué?

Dan: Buscabas esto. (Sosteniendo la llave).

La espada brillo y de ese brillo salió Aricia ya recuperada sin escamas pero aun su mirada era intimidante. Dan le aventó la llave Aricia y ella se lo puso en el cuello y eso hizo que la espíritu se desplomara cansada. Caos no podía creer que había perdido, quería escapar pero algo no lo dejaba irse y hizo que desapareciera. Los jóvenes héroes estaban realmente sorprendidos por lo que había ocurrido, mas Danny pues al ver que su peor enemigo había tenido la llave del equilibrio por tan solo uno segundos no tenía planeado utilizarla.

Los jóvenes se acercaron a la espíritu, ella abrió los ojos y sonrió cansada, pero orgullosa de haber logrado su objetivo.

Danny: ¿Estás bien?

Aricia: Tranquilo Danny estoy bien.

Tucker: al menos ya se fue esa parte maligna tuya.

Aricia: Por cierto, no ataque a nadie ¿verdad?

Sam: Por poco….pero ninguno salió lastimado por ti… ¿Por qué?

Aricia: ammm no, no nada…..

Danny: y creo que deberíamos recoger este desastre.

Aricia: de eso no te preocupes (levantándose)…

Aricia levanto su mano y desapareció los tornados y las nubes con relámpagos, después volvió a reconstruir edificios y arboles. Dejando todo como estaba antes, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Jazz: Creo que algunos de nosotros deberíamos ir a la enfermería.

Danny: ¿Enfermería?...Khelina! Marcos!

Sam: Es cierto….ellos están en el hospital.

Los chicos corrieron todo lo que pudieron para ver a sus nuevos amigos, dejando solos a la espíritu y al fantasma.

Dan: Crees que lo descubran pronto….

Aricia: No, lo creo….en este momento están demasiado preocupados para darse cuenta.

Dan: Tiene sentido.

Aricia: Por cierto…aquel beso….yo….

Dan: Fue un accidente ¿no?

Aricia: si, pero…..sentí algo….que no había sentido desde hace mucho.

Dan: Sabes yo también.

Aricia: y gracias por salvarme esa veces anteriores.

Dan: Q-Que y-yo no te salve….creo que… (Nervioso)

Aricia: no, mientas…a pesar de estar inconsciente pude detectar tu tacto….(dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla).

Dan de nuevo sintió lo que había sentido en aquel accidente, ya no lo había sentido desde hace 10 años o más, se resigno a oprimir esos sentimientos y beso Aricia en la boca sorprendiéndola por el acto. Después de unos minutos los chicos habían regresado con buenas noticias de sus amigos que aun no podían salir del hospital, pero estaban recuperándose.

Hablaban del viaje en el tiempo que había tenido, cuando interrumpieron la plática de nuevo vieron una escena que ya habían visto, pero distinta. La escena que estaban viendo fue que Dan estaba besando Aricia ¿apasionadamente? Y la espíritu tenía una mano en el pecho del fantasma.

Danny: Pero que esta pasan…(callado por la mordaza que le había lanzado dan).

Sam: Bien, hay que dejarlos solos.

Jazz: si, es lo mejor….vamos Danny (jalando a Danny que aun intentaba quitarse la mordaza).


	13. Chapter 13 epilogo

**BACK FROM THE FUTURE**

**EPILOGO.**

Dos días después de aquel incidente, Danny aun no podía creer lo de aquella escena. Eso era prácticamente imposible, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Después de todo Aricia y Dan eran compatibles porque ella mantendría controlado al fantasma y el no se sentiría tan "solo". Y ahora que oficialmente son novios, todo cambio.

Los dos ayudaban con los fantasmas conocidos y algunos nuevos que posiblemente escaparon de alguna de las prisiones de la espíritu, pero al verla estos fantasmas se volvían completamente pálidos y se rendían fácil. Y algunos no tanto.

Danny: Bien, creo que son todos.

Aricia: Si, eso parece.

Danny: Todavía hay más.

Aricia: Mientras no escapen más de esos fantasmas, todo estará bien.

Sam: Lastima que Khel y Marcos no estén aquí.

Tucker: Si, ellos pudieron ser de ayuda para disminuir destrucción.

Aricia: ah….sí, supongo…Bueno, nos vamos…..si nos necesitan ya saben qué hacer.

Danny: (suspiro) tendré que acostumbrarme a esto.

Sam: No te preocupes, Danny todo saldrá bien…..y supongo que tu yo del futuro haya tenido razón todo este tiempo.

Danny: Creo que tienes razón.

**Abra secuela de este fic, y se sabrá mas sobre el oscuro pasado de Aricia y mas peligros vendrán.**


End file.
